


Love's Sacrifice

by UselessLesbian1698



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Other, Romance, and hurt really bad, i decided to make it end happy because I have the feeling 36 is going to hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbian1698/pseuds/UselessLesbian1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post episode 33 Laura and Perry are preparing to stop the sacrifice and defeat The Dean but are they prepared for the consequences when Carmilla decides to take action as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sacrifice

Laura had no idea what time it was. It could have been seven in the morning or four in the afternoon, she didn't know-she honestly didn't care either. All she knew was since she sat down at her computer the sun had set and risen again to start a new day. The day of The Sacrifice. And without Carmilla or a supernatural weapon she and Perry had no idea how to stop it. But she knew they had to try. Laura sat at her desk where she should be looking for some kind of cure-all, demon light killing thing, but instead she was staring at the computer screen, re watching the same video over and over. She couldn't help the shudder that ran down her spine watching how her body moved against her will, her mouth formed words she never said and she unknowingly hurt people she cared about.

After watching The Dean leave her body to fall into Carmilla's arms for the fifteenth-or was it thirtieth?-time in a row she paused the video to look over on her bed where LaFontaine passed in and out of consciousness while still hogtied, occasionally mumbling "party". Perry was curled around them; both to keep the redhead in place and comfort herself that; yes her best friend was still here and even though she still slept fitfully Laura was grateful she was at least getting some rest. Laura had insisted she try to sleep sometime after the sun had risen and perry could barley keep her eyes open. Sometime after that Laura had found a map of old tunnels and catacombs that ran under the school like a maze on a piece of parchment wedged in a book Carmilla had left in her "to be examined" pile. After going over it it looked like the closest entrance was under the Lustig Theater building and there was a larger area all the tunnels led to in the middle under the faculty building that looked like the perfect place to practice an evil ritual sacrifice. Big surprise there, the root of all evil in Silas was underneath the root of all evil in Silas.

Laura leaned back in her chair with a sigh and rubbed at her eyes, when she opened them she was staring at the empty bed across the room. The bed where Carmilla would normally be reading one of her books written in a language Laura could never hope to understand. But she wasn't. And Laura had no idea where she was.

Yes, she was still angry and hurt about Carmilla making a deal about her life and her friends' lives but after watching the video so many time she at least understood a little why she made it. She saw now how The Dean manipulated Carmilla and her emotions and that it obviously wasn't the first time. She knew that Carmilla had been backed into a corner but...why? Why didn't she at least tell Laura about it after? The possessions? The deal? The truth about the sword? Sure Laura still would have been angry but it would have been slightly better that way right? Laura couldn't help it though, even though she knew she shouldn't after what happened she couldn't help but miss Carmilla. _But only a little_ she thought while eyeing the vampires flannel shirt draped across the end of the bed.

Casting one last glance to ensure the pair on her bed were still sleeping she reached out and snagged it, quickly slipping it on. She pulled the collar close and couldn't help closing her eyes and inhaling the sent left there. Lilac and strawberries, it was something she had come to know well over the past months. It would permeate the air as Carmilla blew into the room as well as her pillow and half her wardrobe. To Laura it was home, safety; something she hadn't felt since watching that video. If she wasn't safe in her own body then where was she? Turning back to the computer she backed out of the video file and opened the next raw file from earlier. As with the other video she carefully watched Carmilla's face and how she reacted and couldn't help the ache in her chest at the expression the vampire made when Laura had declared that they were "done". Whatever that meant, they hadn't even started really. She was about to close the system down completely and get back to finding a weapon when she heard the door creak behind her.

"What are you-?" She whipped around expecting to see Carmilla but before she could even finish her sentence there was a blinding pain on the side of her head and everything went black.

* * *

When Laura came to she was laying on her dorm room floor. Someone was touching her and trying to speak to her but she couldn't make it out well at first over her blinding headache. She looked up at the figured and her eyes focused on a frantic looking Perry who was bleeding from a cut above her left eyebrow.

"-Took them! Laura?! Laura they're gone!" The other woman helped Laura sit up and handed her one of her ever present ice packs.

"What? Perry, who's gone? What happened?" Laura took the ice pack and held it to the side of her head and she shakily got to her feet to see the last rays if daylight streaming through the window. "Perry you're bleeding!"

The Floor Don was in full panic now and began shoving stakes, bottles of holy water, hand made crucifixes, large kitchen knives and everything else they had managed to come up with during their research on how to stop The Dean into two canvas bags. "I don't know, I remember going to sleep then I heard you yell so I woke up but then someone hit me in the head and knocked me out and when I came to you were one the floor and LaFontaine was gone! She's- I mean they-they're gone Laura! Someone took them! Will and the others must have come back in the middle of the night and took them! We have to do something before they..." Perry closed her eyes and shook her head as if to dispel the dark thoughts, when she opened them there were tears in her eyes. "We can't them them hurt LaFontaine, Laura."

Laura had abandoned the ice pack and had just finished shoving her shoes on grabbing one of the bags from Perry. She then placed a hand on her shoulder and looked I to the other girls eyes. "They won't do anything to LaFontaine, Perry. We still have to time to stop the ritual and save them and Kirsch and the other girls. When you were sleeping I found a map of some tunnels and I think I know where they took them. We are going to find them, we are going to find LaFontaine and we are going to get rid of the parasites and they will be back to their geeky experiment loving self in no time, okay?"

Perry nodded and shouldered her own bag, taking a deep breath. "Okay lets's get going then, it's almost dark. The moon will be out soon." Laura grabbed the map from where it had fallen under her desk and with that the two were out the door heading toward the Lustig basement.

* * *

A year ago Laura Hollis never though she would need the bear spray her father forced her to carry at all times. Today she had never been more grateful for her dad's crazy over protective tendencies. It turns our whatever crossbreed of giant rat-scorpion-dog-thing that lived in the tunnels below the school had a sever aversion to it and would run the other way if you sprayed it anywhere near the mutants. Laura and Perry had been making their way through the tunnels for over an hour and Laura figured they were pretty close to the antechamber from the odd humming coming from the walls increasing. And thank god too. The tunnels under the school were so dark even with flashlights and headlamps they couldn't see very far ahead. And the smell; imagine the worst smell you ever had the misfortune of knowing and then add the stench of decomposing mutants carcasses and whatever the hell was sporadically oozing from the walls that reminded Laura of low tide from when her dad took her fishing as a kid and you're pretty close.

Laura studied her map and lead Perry down a tunnel to the left. "Okay once we make this turn we should be under the outskirts of the faculty building. We're close Perr."

Suddenly Perry stopped and grabbed Laura's arm to stop her. "Laura wait, look at this."

She shined her light around and the two discovered they were standing in a smaller room filled with what looked like five empty prison cells carved into the walls with metal bars for doors. Extinguished torches hung in brackets on all the walls and lead to a large archway on the other side of the room, no doubt leading further into the cavern where the sacrifice would be starting soon. "This must have been where they were keeping LaFontaine and the others. Come one we have to hurry."

Suddenly all the torches flared to life and the humming in the walls rose drastically. Perry grabbed Laura and took off toward the archway. "It's starting, we have to go."

They almost made it when a column of dark smoke appeared in front of them and suddenly Carmilla was standing on the other side of the archway a dark look on her face that caused them to step back in shock. "I can't let you go in there."

"You can't stop us!" Perry pulled a stake from her bag and pointed it threateningly at Carmilla. "Now move bloodsucker!"

Carmilla glanced down at the stake unimpressed before turning her gaze to Laura. "Cupcake, you can't go in there, you'll die if you do."

"And everyone else will die if we don't! Is that the only reason you're here? To try and stop us?" Laura could feel her anger at Carmilla's cowardice rising, she wasn't here to help, she was here to get them to run away. "Well news flash _Cupcake_ , despite what your mother said I'm not you pet and you don't get to tell me what to do. Now move."

"Laura _please_. Just listen to me," Carmilla was practically pleading with the tiny human. "You won't stand a chance, as soon as she hears or sees you you'll be dead. There is _no way_ you two can win this fight. Please turn around and go ba-"

"What is that?" Perry cut her off and gestured to something below Laura's line of sight. In her right hand Carmilla held a bright gold sword. Laura didn't know how she didn't notice it sooner with how it gave off such a strong, menacing aura of power. And suddenly Carmilla's presence and her asking them to leave clicked in he mind and she began to panic.

"Is that the Blade of Hastur? What is it doing here? Carmilla why do you have that? Put it down!" She looked into Carmilla's eyes and found sadness and determination. "What are you planning?"

"Cupcake there isn't time for this, the ritual is staring and you need to leave. _Now_." She turns to look back at a stunned Perry who is still staring at the blade. "Expect LaFontaine back at you dorm with the hour."

"No!" Laura is almost hysterical. "We're not leaving and you're not going in there with that thing! We can figure something else out, you're on our side now just don't-"

She was cut of by soft lips pressing against hers for just a moment before it was over and Carmilla pulled back with a sad smile, stepping back to the other side of the archway.

"I was always on your side Laura." Before Laura or Perry could do or say anything else Carmilla reached out a pulled on a torch to her left causing a stone slab to shoot out of the wall and close off the archway, cutting off Carmilla from view.

"NO!" Laura slammed her fists against the stone and pounded on the door over and over, trying to force it to give way. "Carmilla come back here! Don't do this! Please!"

Giving up on breaking the door down she turned back to the entrance to see it similarly blocked. she could feel panic welling back up in her chest when she noticed white light seeping out from under the door. "Perry we have to do something, we have to find a way to get in there!"

She looked over at Perry the see the other girl was feeling the cave walls and pulling on torches. "Doors open from both sides, if we can find the lever or switch on this side then we can unblock the door. Help me look."

And with that the two scoured the room pushing on bolders and rocks and tugging on torches trying to find anyway to open the doors. After a few minutes of turning up nothing Laura couldn't help but feel doubtful. "What if there aren't any switches on the inside of the room for a reason? What if it's like that to keep the kidnapped girls in in case they get out of their cages?"

"We can't think like that Laura, we have to find a way in. We will find a way in." She moved closer to the door and began to look there when Laura noticed the light unde the door growing impossible bright. Suddenly Perry pulled back from the door, cradling her hand as if burned. "Ouch!"

"Perry get away from the door!" Laura grabbed Perry and used all of the strength in her tiny body to propelled then both to the side off the room and out of the way. The two barley made cover when there was an explosion and the door was blown out sending the slab flying across the room and clearing the way into the tunnel. As soon as the dust cleared Perry were on their feet and running. Both praying that whatever just happened, they weren't to late. When they arrived both couldn't help but gasp at the scene before them.

LaFontaine, Kirsch and the other girls were lying against the far wall tied and unmoving causing Perry to immediately run to check on them. The charred bodies of Will and several other she assumed were vampires lay strewn around the large room from where the blast had left them and a large pile of black ash that was supposedly The Dean lie next to a large alter in the center of the room but Laura's eyes shot around the room until they landed on the one thing she was looking for. Carmilla.

The vampire had been blown back against the wall opposite the alter and was on her hands and knees and struggling to remain that way. The Blade of Hastur was still clutched in her hand, glowing obscenely bright. Laura was at her side in an instant, unconsciously letting some the tension leave her body when she heard Perry shout "they're alive" from across the room. She placed her hands on the brunette's back and shoulder trying to coax her into looking up.

"Carmilla? Carmilla what happened? Can you look at me?" Carmilla lifted her head a fraction of an inch to meet Laura's gaze before her arms gave out and she collapsed. Laura pulled the other girl into her arms trying to get her to open her eyes. She didn't notice that The blade of Hastur had stopped glowing. "Carmilla?! Carm please?! Come one sweetie open your eyes, look at me and say something sarcastic, something-anything. Just open your eyes please. _Please_."

the last word came out as a broken whisper as she clutched Carmilla's body close, pressing her face to Carmilla's chest as the tears she had been hold back began to run down her face. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder but she didn't care. This couldn't be happening. Carmella wasn't the self sacrificing hero type. She had said so more times than Laura could count. Why would she do this? She _knew_ the blade would consume her so why would she bother? It didn't make any sense. She followed the hand on her shoulder to see LaFontaine standing there with the help of Perry, giving her a sad look.

"I'm so sorry, Laura." They whispered sinking down with Perry to wrap their arms around the smaller girl's shoulders. Well at least LaFontaine was back.

"What happened? The blade worked? The Dean and the Light are gone right?" Laura choked out, tears still streaming down her face. She already knew but she wanted to hear it from somebody else.

LaFontaine nodded looking over to where Kirsch was helping Natalie and the other girls get back on their feet. Still holding Laura they told her how they had been brought down here from the cells not to long ago and began to set up a bunch of stuff next to a large bowl on the alter. The Dean and her minions had mixed everything together in a bowl and then began chanting in another language. Suddenly The Dean began glowing and everything got a little fuzzy after that but they remember Carmilla running in and started an argument with the Dean. It was The Dean was talking but the Light was in control of everything else because she looked right at Carmilla and didn't even register the sword was there. LaF couldn't remember exactly what was said because as the Dean began to glow brighter their memory had gotten fuzzier and a headache had taken up root behind their eyes. But when The Dean was glowing so bright it hurt to look Carmilla charged her and managed to take down Will and the others so fast it was hard to see her and when she got to The Dean there was this big BOOM and when they opened their eyes again Perry was there and The Dean was gone. And Laura was with Carmilla.

Suddenly there was a rumbling and the cavern walls began to shake causing the rocks to begin falling.

"The blast must have weakened the structure of the tunnels. We have to go before it gives out." LaF was getting to their feet taking Perry with them. They looked over seeing Laura struggle to lift Carmilla's body. "Laura what are you doing? We have to go. _Now_."

"I'm not leaving her down here!" Laura growled, sagging under the weight she was trying to carry. Suddenly Carmilla was lifted out of her arms. She looked up to see Kirsch standing there, cradling the brunette close to his chest.

"Don't worry Laura, I got her." He nodded back to where Natalie and the others were standing. "Just help the other hotties, they aren't feeling so good."

"Kirsch I am _so sorry_ , I-"

"I know, it wasn't really you. Will told me after I woke up down here. Turns out he wasn't such a bro after all. I should have listened to you from the start, I always knew you were a smart hottie."

"Hey!" LaFontaine shouted, getting everyone's attentions. "This is a touching moment and all but can we do this sometime when we're, I don't know; _not about to be crushed by the faculty building_!"

"They're right we have to go," Laura moved over to assist Natalie and the other girls. "but the exit under the Lustig is too far away. We'll never make it."

Suddenly Natalie spoke up. "I was conscious when they brought me down here, there's an exit that way that let's out next to the alchemy club."

"Then lead the way." LaF declared liming after Natalie with Perry's help.

With that the group made a run for the tunnel Natalie pointed to. Thankfully they didn't run into any mutants who apparently decided to vacate the tunnels after the explosion and Natalie's words proved true; a few minutes the group exited the tunnels panting into the night, not stopping for another hundred yards after that. They all turned and watched as the entrance collapsed in on itself, leaving nothing but a pile of rubble.

After that they made their way back to Laura's dorm room to regroup. Kirsch gently laid Carmilla's body down on Laura's bed and stepped back to stand by the wardrobe. LaFontaine and Perry sat on Carmilla's bed, holding each other close; Perry dropping kisses onto every part of Her best friend she could reach and LaF blurring their face in the Floor Don's neck. Laura collapsed into her computer chair, hugging the yellow pillow close to her chest, staring at Carmilla on her bed.

After a while Kirsch offered to walk the other girls back to their dorms before he went back to Zeta house to explain to his fellow bros what had happened and what Will had done so that they would stop hunting down Laura. Before he left he placed a gentle hand on Laura's shoulder.

"I know she gave me up in the first place, but I get why she did it ya know? She totally didn't have a choice so she decided to save you. Besides in the end she came back for us, she didn't turn her back on her friends; that make her and all of you bros to the Zetas. If you ever need anything let me know, okay?" He looked over to where LaFontaine and Perry were still wrapped around each other. "That means you dudes too."

Laura sniffled and gave him a watery half smile, placing her hand over his. "Thanks Kirsch. It means a lot."

He nodded and squeezed her shoulder before walking out with the girls, shutting the for behind him. Laura turned back to where Carmilla lay, one hand letting go of the pillow to rest gently atop hers. It was shocking how cold it felt, sure Carmilla had never been a space heater before but there was always some warmth in her touch, the feeling of life underneath the skin. Now...there was nothing, not even a flicker. She dropped the pillow and with her free hand she touched her lips where the ghost of a kiss was still present.

"Out of all the times I thought you were going to kiss me, you go with the one time I thought you never would." Laura buried her face in mattress to try and stem her tears as she began to sob. "God why? Why would you do that?! You _stupid vampir_ e-you said you weren't the hero. You weren't supposed to sacrifice yourself...and then you just kissed me and and I couldn't even-you never let me tell you...and I'll never know..."

The pair on the bed watched with pained eyes as Laura vented her feeling to the body on the bed. After she had quieted LaFontaine noticed something blink on Laura's computer screen.

"Laura," they called gently. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Laura's voice was still thick with grief as she sat up, wiped her eyes and turned to face the screen. "It looks like another raw video file from...today? But...I didn't make a video today."

She glanced back at the pair who shrugged before turning back to the screen and opening the file. The picture on the screen caused a fresh wave of tears to run down her face and she covered her mouth to suppress a sob as the voice she thought she would never hear again rang out through the speakers.

_"Hey cupcake,"_


	2. The Video And The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Who's ready to cry some more?! :D

_"Hey cupcake," Carmilla was standing in front of Laura's computer a determined look on her face. "If you're watching this then that means Mother and the Light have been defeated and you're safe...and I'm not around to delete this before you see it."_

_"I know you probably hate me and never wanted to hear my voice again but I'm begging you, before you delete this just hear me out. Please. Then you can erase this and pretend I never existed." Carmilla sighed and looked over to where they yellow pillow lay on her bed in the background, the Blade of Hastur glowing ominously next to it._

_"Laura..." Carmilla turned back to the camera with a deep sadness in he eyes._ _"I want you to know how incredibly sorry I am for what I did. Not for making the deal with Mother, I would do that a thousand times over if it meant you would be safe. But I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it and lying about the truth behind the necklace. I never meant for LaFontaine and Kirsch to get dragged into this and I'm so sorry they did. I know how much you care for them and I have to admit, they've grown on me._

_"I know no matter what I say that I can't expect you to forgive me, but I was afraid. I wasn't afraid of being put back in a coffin and sealed away again, or even of dying. I was afraid that if I didn't take her deal Mother would kill you in front of me just to spite me and and take Kirsch and LaF anyway. And I just...I **can't bare** the though of you hurt Laura, it hurts me to even thing about it. So I did what I always do when I'm afraid; I lied and I hid from those I care about like the coward I am." _

_Sparring another glance back where the Blade rested, almost as if it was calling to her; Carmilla took a breath before continuing. "I know I said I'm not the hero here and I' not but...you make me want to be. You make me feel like I could be the knight in shining armor that rides in on a white horse and slays the dragon and lives happily ever after with the princess._

_"Now I realize that I'm actually the dragon. A monster. I tried to keep you from realizing this too but I always knew on some level I would fail. And now you see me for what I really am, as the same horrible beast Elle saw all those years ago. And you hate me just the same. I don't blame you though, it what I am, it's what I deserve. A Leopard cannot change her spots." She looked away and almost to quietly to hear whispered in a broken voice; "No matter how hard they try."_

Laura shook her head, her voice pained as she choked out; "No... _please_ no. She can't have died thinking I hated her, I never though she was a monster please tell me she didn't die thinking that."

_"Funny thing about monsters and dragons though. Turns out, they're great for destroying other monsters." Carmilla reached down and fiddled with something metallic on the desk. "And they're known to leave behind treasure."_

Laura looked down and gasped at what she saw. An antique pocket watch sat staring back up at her from next to her notebook, it's thick chain wrapped around itself and a small winding key next to it. Laura had only seen glances of it in the time she knew Carmilla, being taken out of a jacket pocket or a bag, the brunette winding it late at night she she thought Laura was sleeping swing it back and forth between her hands when she was nervous. She reached out to pick it up but recoiled, she was still hesitant after what happened the last time she touched something shiny she found on her desk. Carmilla seemed to have predicted this train of thought though.

_"Don't worry, it's safe. It's just a watch, It was my father's-my real father. It's been passed down in the Karnstein family for generations. My father gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday, now I want you to have it. It was hand made by a German watch maker sometime in the early fifteen hundreds, the case is solid white gold with gold inlay and the diamonds are real as well, by now it's worth more than a small fortune."_

Laura reached out and gently picked it up studying it closely. The white gold casing still shined as if it had been made only yesterday, there was a circle of solid gold around the edges of the case and on the cover there were several gold stars with small diamonds adorning middle. She opened the lid to see a pristine face with the gold hands looking like small shooting stars. She turned it over in her hands and noticed the inside of the lid was engraved, it had several smaller stars surround then edges with the words " _seek comfort among their light_ " etched in an elegant script.

_" I figure you could sell it, you would have more than enough money to take care of yourself for the rest of college and even after that. I don't want you to have to worry about money so even though you're angry please allow me this small way to take care of you. Even for only a few years. Will you allow me that cupcake? Please?"_

Laura couldn't believe what she was hearing, this watch obviously meant more to Carmilla that any other object in the world for her to have kept it for so long...and now it was one of the few things she had to remember her by; she would die of starvation before she sold it. She clutched it to her chest as Carmilla leaned forward to put her hands on the desk and continued speaking.

_"While I was diving down to get the sword I had a lot of time to think. I though about how I had done so much with my life, traveled the world, seen and experienced more in a year that most did in their **entire lives**. I used to live so that if I died the next day I wouldn't have any regrets and I never did. Until I met you, Cutie._

_"Looking back on our time together there is **so much** I regret not doing...not saying. I wish I had taken you up to the roof to lie on blankets and look at the stars. I regret never being able to waltz with you all night long, I regret that I never got the chance to hold you in my arms and listen to your heartbeat as we drifted off to sleep. I wish that we hadn't been interrupted every time I was going to kiss you. It pains me that I will never know how your lips feels against mine or what they taste like when mixed with the hot coco you're addicted to. I regret not getting to enjoy the sound of your name roll off my tongue more often. And most of all..I regret what I didn't get to say when we were interrupted by my mother last week."_

_Tears were shining behind Carmilla's eyes and her voice broke slightly as she continued. "I regret that I never look into your eyes and say... **I love you Lara Hollis**. Laura...I am so in love with you-I...What I feel for you, I've never felt before in the three hundred years I've been alive. **Never** Laura. And I want-I need you to remember that. **Please**. And it's because of that love for you that I want to be a better person. But I know I'm not. And I could never be."_

_Camilla reached up and wiped a stray tear away. "Which is why I'm going to do this. I'm going to defeat Mother and her monster and clear the way for you to live a happy life. Laura...once I'm gone I don't want you to think about how much you hate me for too long, I want you to move on, forget me if you must. Explore the world, change it for the better with your big heart and investigative journalism skills like I know you will. Find you're knight in shining armor-or hell even your princess-find someone who will waltz all night under the star with you, someone you can see a future with, someone who will hold you when you need to be held and left you vent when you're pissed, someone who looks at you and see the stars and the moon and everything good in the world wrapped up in a perfect, tiny, bubbly package. But most of all Laura, I wish you find happiness. In whatever form it may come in. And if you're going to forget me, I only hope that you don't forget that you gave my life true meaning. And that I love you Laura. And I always will."_

With that a Carmilla gave the camera a sad smile and blew Laura a kiss through the screen before it went dark. Send the room back into silence.

Laura sat at the desk in shock, not believe what she just heard. Slowly she began to shake her head back in forth fighting back tears."No, no no no. It wasn't, you weren't supposed to-not like that...never like that. And how could you think I hated you? I could never hate you...a monster? You were never a monster to me Carm, I _never_ would have treated you the way she did, I..."

Laura trailed off leaning forward to burry her head in her arms, soft sobs making her tiny body shake. After sitting in stunned silence for a while longer Perry and LaFontaie exchanged worried glances before each moving to place a warm hand on Laura's back only to have her shoot up in her chair, slamming her hands down next to the watch.

"And where the hell do you get off?! sacrificing yourself and leaving me this-this video full of pain! Telling me all the things you regret not doing, like I don't have any of my own!" She stood up from the chair so fast it slid back and slammed into the wardrobe, but she paid it no mind as she began to pace the small room, growing louder and more frantic as she spoke.

"What about thing I never go to say to you?! What about my feelings? Did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't hate you?! That the only person I want to waltz under the stars or kiss or have hold me _was you_?! That I've spent hours daydreaming of a future I could share with you away from this place and this huge mess. But you know what _buttercup_?! I already found someone who looks at me like that and _you_ decided to _take them away from me_! before I could even tell you I loved you back!" Laura was quickly growing hysterical and LaFontaine and Perry were growing more and more worried as she grabbed at her hair and continued to yell through her tears.

"And guess what else?! I don't want your _watch_ , your _stupid money_ , your _protection_ or your _blessing_! _I only ever wanted you, YOU STUPID VAMPIRE!_ And now your gone and I didn't even _tell you_! You died thinking I hated you, how am I supposed to live with that, huh?! That this is _my fault! THAT YOU DIED BECAUSE ME!_ "

LaFontaine could see Laura was spiraling down as she began to hit and knock over anything she could reach and they quickly moved to wrap her in a bear hug, pinning the girl's arms between their bodies as Laura tried to pull away and LaFontaine struggled to keep them upright. "Laura, Laura, listen to me; this is not your fault, okay? _None_ of this is your fault. She made this decision on her own, not you. This isn't your fault Laura."

Laura had slowly stopped struggling and rested her head on LaF's shoulder as she continued to cry. "B-but she doesn't even know how I feel! She thinks I...I never got to tell her I l-love her too."

LaFontaine and Perry's hearts were breaking at the sight of their friend in so much pain. LaF adjusted their hold from restricting to comforting, resting their head against Laura's while Perry came up behind Laura and wrapped her in a hug from behind, speaking in a soothing voice. "She knows how much you love her, Sweetie. She knows. I'm sure of it."

After Laura had exhausted herself from crying Perry directed her to lay down on Carmilla's bed while LaFontaine busied herself around the room cleaning up the things that been affected in Laura's earlier outburst, stopping to hand Perry the yellow pillow to give to Laura as she tucked the younger girl in. Laura cuddled the pillow close, inhaling Carmilla's scent that lingered then and look up at Perry with tired eyes.

"How are you sure?" She asked quietly.

"Oh Honey," Perry smiled softly and tucked Laura's hair back behind her ear. "It was obvious from the way she kissed you, she knew you loved her too."

"Kay." Laura mumbled as her eyes drifted shut as she fell into a well deserved sleep. LaFontaine walked up behind Perry and wrapped their arms around her waist, squeezing gently.

"You're a truly amazing friend Perr." Perry blushed and shrugged off the comment, leaning back against them.

"She needs us right now, LaFontaine. Being here for her is the least we can do to help." LaFontaine nodded and pressed a silent kiss to Perry's shoulder. __

* * *

Hours later Perry was just finish cleaning when she looked, over to see Laura still sleeping and LaFontaine sitting on the floor, their back to the bed Laura was in with their eyes closed. The effect of the parasites and sacrifice catching up with them. As she took in the sight she realize her entire world was in this room, in one piece more or less. And she owed that to one person. With a small smile on her face she turned to where Carmilla's body lay, unmoved and gently brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Thank you Carmilla. Thank you for keeping them safe. Both of them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I started this I've had an idea for an alternate ending and I was thinking of writing it and adding it as a third chapter for those of you who want a happy ending. Is that something you guys are interested in? 
> 
> If not it ends here. 
> 
> Let me know :)


	3. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this isn't an alternate ending anymore but now the third chapter because episode 35 hurt and I need more fluff in my life because I have a feeling 36 is gonna hurt too

When LaFontaine woke up the next morning they smiled at the feeling of Perry wrapped in their arms, her head against the bio majors chest; listening to their heartbeat. But LaFontaine's smile quickly faded at the realization that they were not in the floor don't comfy bed but curled up on the floor of Laura's floor. Laura was still sleeping restlessly, the physical and emotional exhaustion from the day prior day obviously taking it's toll. They laid back and closed their eyes and began to sift through their memory of recent events, the past few days becoming much more clear with rest. Suddenly their eyes flew open and they shot up from their supine position as two very specific memories collided in their mind in a fiery explosion of realization.

"Holy shit!" They shouted in shock, abruptly startling Perry awake and dislodging her from her comfortable resting place. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god!"

"LaFontaine _hush_! You'll wake Laura!" Perry whisper yelled, still half asleep. She glanced over at Laura to ensure that the other girl was still sleeping. When the tiny brunette rolled over with a grumble she turned her attention back to her best friend. "Now what's wrong? Why were you yelling?"

"I just remember something from the fight. Right before Carmilla killed her The Dean said something about her "throwing her life away for a human" and then Carmilla said "if she wants me back they'll find a way, people never stay dead around here for long. Which made me remember when J.P. and I were looking for a weapon before I was taken he told me about this one time back when Silas first opened there was an accident in one of the lecture halls and a bunch of students were killed; but then a week later everyone that died was walking around campus like nothing happened. And then-"

"Sweetie," Perry cut LaFontaine off with a hand on her shoulder. "Vampires and demon light I can handle, even...giant mushrooms make some sense all thing considered but do you honestly expect me to believe in _zombies_ too?"

"No Perr, not zombies. _Resurrection_." Their eyes lit up. "When J.P. Hear about what happened he looked into it and found out how it was done. He told me about this book of spells he discovered that had belonged to Silas' first witch coven. Apparently a few of their members had been killed in the accident and they wanted to bring them back and decided to bring back everyone who died instead. There's supposed to be all kinds of spells about souls and life force and everything else in it. What if it had something that could bring Carmilla back in it?!"

LaFontaine was practically beaming at this point and Perry couldn't help but be impressed. "But we don't even know where this book is and since The Dean killed J.P. How are we supposed to find it?"

"I already know where it is! J.P. Said that he kept all of his books about supernatural stuff in a stash under the floorboards of his dorm in the Di Vinci building which was condemned in 1900 but never demolished, so odds are it's still there."

"Will it work?"

"I don't know, but we have to try." LaFontaine looked over to where Laura was sleeping on Carmilla's bed and then over to the bed where Carmilla lie. "For both of them. But first we need to get her body to the cold storage at the cryogenic lab so it doesn't decay."

Perry sighed. "It should be interesting trying to get Laura to allow us to move her."

* * *

Four hours and two heated arguments later Laura was on board with LaFontaine's plan to bring back her broody roommate. She didn't want to move Carmilla at first but after LaF had enlisted the help of the Zeta's with their search plan and Kirsch promised two Zeta's would stand as armed guard over Carmilla at they Cryo Lab Laura decided to allow it. Perry looked over to see Laura stuffing several flashlights into a backpack wearing one of Carmilla's button ups.

"Laura Honey, are you sure you're up to this? You don't want to stay behind and get some more rest?"

Laura shook her head and reached over to pick up Carmilla's pocket watch, she ran her thumb over the casing before placing it in her pocket and attaching the chain to her belt loop. "I wouldn't be able to rest knowing you guys are out there looking for a solution and I was just sitting here. Besides I want to help. I _need_ to help."

"Well okay then, let's go!" LaF said cheerily shouldering their own bag as the trio walked out to see the Zeta's already waiting for them; all of them armed with tridents. After Kirsch explained what happened to them the night before the Zeta's had pledged their undying loyalty to Laura, LaF and Perry.

"Hey Laura!" Kirsch called out with a smile and jogged over with four tridents bundled under his arm. "I just wanted you to know that I've got my two best guys at the lab; Mark and Paul. They'll keep Carmilla safe until we can bring her back."

"Thank You Kirsch." Laura nodded and gave something that looked like a sad smile. The Zeta brightened suddenly before standing up the weapons under his arm.

"It ain't no thing. You guys are family now. Oh I almost forgot! Since you're all honorary Zeta's you'll need to look the part." He handed them each a trident his smile growing. "Now it's official, you're bros. We even have one for The Scary Hottie when she wakes up."

LaFontaine looked at the weapon in their hands with glee before Perry elbowed them gave them a warning look that clearly said "don't do anything stupid."

With the emotions of the past two days still swirling in her system Laura reached forward and hugged Kirsch, who was shocked but quickly picked her up in a tight bear hug, causing the tiny brunette to let out a genuine laugh. When she met him she though he was just another stereotypical frat guy but now she realized he was one of the sweetest most sincere people she knew. "Thanks...bro."

The look of pure puppy like happiness on Kirsch's face made that comment worth it a thousand times over, Laura though as she picked up her newly acquired trident. She turned to the other Zeta's; "so do we have a book to find or what?"

* * *

 After two hours of searching though the abandoned dorms and ripping up the floors of the Da Vinci building Laura was staring to lose hope. Maybe the book was gone, maybe J.P. hadn't mentioned to LaF that he had moved the stash before he had been sucked into the catalogue, or The Dean found it and burned it or who knows what else? Regardless Laura was going to search every room in this place until she was positive it wasn't here. She dropped the piece of decayed floorboard she was holding with a sigh and looked over at Kirsch who finished his section with the same result. Everyone had decided there was safety and efficiency in numbers and divided into pairs to search the multi-story dorm building.

Several other Zeta's had wanted to be her partner but Kirsch quickly stepped in and declared he already was. Laura was irked that the choice was taken from her but once they set off to search their section Kirsch had explained that while Laura was now a Zeta she was still a hottie and that some of the brothers were "total douche-canoes when it comes to girls and I don't want them messing with you because then scary hottie would kill them and maybe me later."

"Alright Kirsch next is the last room on this floor." Laura made her way into the room across the hall and beg and using her newly acquired trident-these things were surprisingly useful-to breaking up the rotting floorboards near the only bed in the room while the tall brunette did the same by the door. Looking up she noticed something crudely carved into the bed frame and using her sleeve to brush away the dust she could make out what was imprinted there. _J.P. Armetos_.

"Kirsch look, this is it?! This is J.P.s room!" With that discovery the two began to work in a fever when suddenly Kirsch called out.

"Hey I think I found something! Come look!" He quickly pulled aside a large chick of floorboard to reveal a stack of books placed there. "I think this is it."

The pair quickly pulled out the dusty tomes but Laura paused when she noticed one series in particular. She read the titles out loud. "The Key to Life and it's Secrets: Volume I, Volume II and Volume III. Oh my god Kirsch I think this is it! You found it! _And they're written in English_!" Laura squealed and hugged one of the books to her chest before hugging the Zeta enthusiastically. "Let's go tell the others."

After gathering LaF, Perry and the other Zeta's and informing them of their find the group made their way back to dorm 307, Kirsch and several other carrying the rest of the books just in case they were needed. After getting settled Kirsch dismissed all of the other Zeta's except one that Laura recognized from her journalism class; Duncan or something like that.

"Hey guys, Me and Dylan are gonna go relieve Mark and Paul at the Cryo lab so they can get some rest. The other bro's and I are gonna do shifts so that Carmilla's protected 24/7. But if you need help finding or getting anything else just let us know, okay?"

The trio nodded their thanks before delving into their research. It seemed like hours and passed when Perry spoke up. "Hey look, I think I found something."

The other two quickly gathered around to see what had caught the woman's attention. "It's called "exhumation of a soul". It talks about when a soul or person's life force becomes trapped in an object that's it's possible to release it and return it to the body with this spell. Isn't that what happened to Carmilla? The Blade of Hastur absorbed her life force?"

"Perr you're a genius!" LaFontaine exclaimed and planting a kiss on her cheek, causing the woman to blush. "And look at the ingredients, I bet with a little persuasion from the Zeta's we can get all this stuff from the Alchemy club."

"And it only takes an hour to prepare. Guys," Laura could feel,hope rising in her chest, momentarily blocking out her grief. "If we do this right Carmilla could be back _tonight_."

"Well then," Perry bookmarked the page and stood up to grab a pen and paper to copy down the ingredients. "One of you needs to call Kirsch so we can get stared."

* * *

It was almost dusk when they were finishing up the preparations for the spell on the floor between the beds. With a little persuasion from the Zeta's the Alchemy club was more than willing to cooperate with their request for ingredients. When reading the instruction Laura had momentarily given up hope when it read they would need the item Carmilla's life force was trapped in. And as far as she remember the Blade of Hastur was hurried under the faculty building and a hundred tons of limestone.

So imagine her surprise when Kirsch told her that Betty had grabbed it on the way out of the tunnels last night and to avoid Laura seeing it and getting upset had given it to him when he dropped her off at Natalie's room. So when he returned to lay a Carmilla back on her bed her lark reached into his backpack and pulled out the sword, still glowing faintly. He handed it over and moved to stand guard outside the door. When Laura took it from him and placed it next to the bowl she couldn't help but shiver at how it felt like it was sucking the warmth from her hand and arm the longer she held it. Like she plunged her hand into a bucket of ice water and was slowly losing feeling. Had Carmila felt like this? Suddenly the sword gave a dull pulse of energy that LaF and Perry didn't seems to notice. Was that Carmilla? Stuck in there? She pulled her hand back and turned to the other two.

"Is everything ready?" A freshly showered Laura asked as LaFontaine finished dumping the powdered contents of a small vial labeled Mandrake Root into the bowl and mixed it evenly.

"Yup, we're ready to go. Only..." They cast a glance at Perry. "It says a loved one of the deceased has to preform the spell."

"Oh, okay. What do I do?" Laura's voice shook as she scooted closer to the bed and pulled out the watch again. It had become a source of comfort, knowing as long as she had this Carmilla wasn't completely gone.

"You light the match, say these words here and then drop it in the bowl while it's still lit. The spell should do the rest." Perry pointed to the words in Latin written in the page. "But we have to get this right the first time, according to the book if we mess up the spell destroys the blade and Carmilla with it."

"Okay no pressure then." Laura picked up the box of matches and practiced reading through the spell a few times. Once she had it down she glanced over at LaFontaine who smiled encouragingly and nodded.

"You go this." They said.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Laura took one last deep breath before striking the match and beginning to speak;

_Amissa anima, quae intus vita_

_Ego vos de carcere._

_Vas redire iubeo._

_Et ad vitam resurgere scires_.

Laura dropped the match and all three flinched as the contents of the bowl ignited in a burst of fire,sparks and red smoke. The Blade of Hastur began to glow brightly as it had when it killed Carmilla but this time it began to shake as well; as if something was trying to break out. Suddenly there was a flash of blinding white light and a burst of more red smoke, when her vision cleared Laura noticed the Blade was gone; a pile of ash sitting in it's place. She held the watch tighter and held her breath as she watched the deep burgundy smoke swirl up and over the bed before slowly floating down and snaking around Carmilla's limp body; seeping into her skin. They continued to wait and when nothing Laura let out a shuddering breath.

"It didn't work? H-how is that possible?" She closed her eyes and pressed the fingers of her right hand into her temple, trying to fight back tears. "It _had_  to work. This was our only hope."

Suddenly Carmilla shot up into a sitting position with a gasp her eyes flying open as she began to violently cough up the remnants of burgundy vapor. Her eyes looked around in fear and confusion, while Laura stared open mouthed in shock _. It worked. It actually worked_. Suddenly Carmilla's eyes landed on Laura. "Laura?" She whispered in a hoarse voice, tears forming in her eyes.

"Is this heaven? I was sure I'd end up in hell."

"It worked." Laura responded her voice equally quiet, frozen to her spot. "You're alive."

"Alive? What are you talking about? The blade it-" the vampire spotted the spell books and bowl full of used ingredients, glancing at an equally stunned LaFontaine and Perry who hadn't moved an inch. "Laura what did you do?"

"You were trapped in the Blade of Hastur, we freed you." Refusing to look away Laura stood and sat down on the edge of the bed as Carmilla gingerly moved to sit up. Laura reached out and ran a hand along the other girls shoulder, causing Carmilla to lean into the touch with a smile. "You're alive."

"Oh my god you're alive!" Suddenly the reality of what occurred hit Laura and she shoved at Carmilla's shoulders. "You idiot! I can't believe-!"

"Ow! Cupcake, what are you-OW!" Laura. Intrigued to swat at Carmilla's shoulders as she spoke.

"You stupid" _smack_ "self sacrificing vampire" _smack_ "why did you" smack "do that?!" Smack. "I told you" _smack_ "I _begged you_ not to" _smack_ "and you kissed me" _smack_ "and left." _smack._

"Laura, Laura stop!" Carmila grabbed Laura's wrist and used them to pull the angry girl close. "Hey Creampuff, I know you're pissed and all and I'm so very sorry but I've been dead for I don't even know how long and everything is a little sore; so can you saving the hitting for another day?"

"Oh my god I'm sorry." Laura pulled her hands free and began to soothingly caress where she had struck. "It's just after everything that happened I was so sad and angry and now that you're alive and here...it's just so overwhelming. How are you feeling?"

"It's okay, I understand. After everything I've put you through I deserve a smack." Carmila croaked out with a smirk, entwining her hands with Laura's and pressing kiss to the back of one hand. "I'm feeling okay, just sore and hungry."

"Oh! You must be starving! Here let me get you some blood." But by the time Laura stood up Perry was already handing Carmilla a glass full of the red liquid, shock was clearly displayed on the brunette's features. She hadn't even know the other two were there.

"Here you go Carmilla, I figured you might want some soon." She straightened up with a smile and began to busy herself around the room; organizing books, tidying the floor of the ingredients and bowl.

"Uhh...Thanks." Carmilla took a greedy gulp from the glass before turning to LaFontaine. "You're okay right? You're back to normal and the others are okay too?"

"Yup, everyone's alive and we've all been dewormed." They nodded with a grin. "Thanks to you, Bat Girl."

"I am _not_ Bat Girl," Carmilla scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "I'm Cat Woman."

Everyone let out a small laugh and Laura squeezed Carmilla's hands, looking into dark eyes. "I'm so glad you okay, Carm."

"I'm glad you're okay too, Cupcake." Carmila blushed and looked down almost shyly. LaFontaine grabbed Perry's hand and cleared their throat.

"Well, since everyone's okay and you guys are probably exhausted I think Perr and I are gonna head back to our room. Good night guys, rest up."

Perry instant went into mother hen mode. "Yes, you both are under dorm arrest until you each get at least twelve hours of uninterrupted sleep and eat two full meals for Laura and the entire carton of blood for you Carmilla. Understand?"

"Yes _mom_." Carmilla snarked while Laura nodded her head with a smile. Perry smiled back and met Carmilla's eyes.

"Good and Carmilla? _Thank you_." She said before turning to walk hand in hand with LaFontaine out of the room, shutting the door behind them and dismissing Kirsch as they went.

"What was that about?" Carmila asked finishing the remainder of the glass of blood in one go.

"You know what, you saved her LaFontaine." Laura smiled as she took the cups nod set it up above the headboard. Carmilla rejoined their hand and pulled Laura onto the bed to lie next to her.

"Yeah well, what can I say? You're friends have grown on me." She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Laura, enjoying the feel of the younger girls body against her own.

"My friends? Oh no, after all of this they're are _definitely_ you're friend too." She turned her head a pressed a soft kiss to Carmilla's neck. "Are you still hungry? Do you need anything?"

Carmilla sighed. "I'm not hungry any more, thanks. And as much as I want to lie here with you and never move again I feel in desperate need of a shower."

"Can you stand on your own?" Laura asked pushing herself up so she could help the hurting Vampire.

Carmila nodded and stood with a groan."Geez Buttercup, how log was I out for? A week?"

"A day. The fight was last night." Laura looked down and tried to fight back her feelings of pain and loss. "But it felt like so much longer."

"Hey," Carmilla tilted Laura's face back up to meet her eyes. "I'm back and my mother's gone. There's nothing that can take me away now." She leaned over and placed a sweet kiss to The other girls cheek.

Laura's smile returned and she scrunched up her nose in the adorable way Carmilla had come to love. "Go take a shower stinky. I want to lay down with you again soon."

"Watch it, Creampuff or I might banish you to your own bed for the night." The older girl smiled as she limped into the bathroom, swiping some clothes from the wardrobe on the way in.

* * *

Twenty minute later Carmilla emerged from the bathroom wearing a black T-shirt, a pair of cotton pajama pants and looking much better than previously. She smirked when she saw Laura curled on her bed under the blankets like she belonged there.

"My my, aren't we presumptuous. Who said I wanted to share a bed with you so soon, Cupcake?" Carmilla limped over and sat down on the bed.

"Well if you don't want me here I can always go back to my bed." Laura sat up and made to get off the bed but Carmilla hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her back down.

"Don't even think about it, you're right where you belong." Carmilla laid down and pulled the covers over both of them.

"That's what I thought." Laura grinned and snuggled closer. They laid there in contented silence until Laura couldn't keep it in anymore. "I saw the video." She whispered into the dark room.

"I figured." Carmilla responded equally as quiet, as if speaking too loudly would ruin the moment. Laura lifted herself up to look down at Carmilla.

"Did you mean it?" "Every word."

"I _never_ hated you." Laura's voice trembled with emotion as tears burned behind her eyes.

"I know Sweetheart, I know." The next question was written plainly on Laura's face. "When we were down in the tunnels, I knew you didn't hate me when we kissed."

Laura's entire body relaxed, one of her biggest fears had been assuaged. "You call _that_ a kiss?" She teased.

Carmilla couldn't help the grin on her face but acted offended anyway. "Considering the circumstances I think I did quite well."

"Hmm, we'll defiantly have to work on that then." Carmilla's breath hitched at what Laura just implied.

"Do you mean that?" Laura pressed a lazy kiss to Carmilla's cheek.

"You you remember in your video how you said you wanted me to find someone to waltz with under the stars?someone I can see a future with? Someone who makes me happy?"

"Yes." Carmilla whispered.

"What if I told you that you are all those things and more to me?" Laura leaned her head down, her lips millimeters from Carmilla's.

"I'd say I was the luckiest person to ever live on the planet earth." And with that she tilted her head up and gently kissed Laura. It was sweet and slow and everything either of them wanted every time they came so close to this moment but it was so worth the wait. Laura's hand slowly traced patterns across Carmilla's collarbone as the vampire lost he hands in light brown locks. After an immeasurable amount of time Laura had to pull back for air, humming as Carmilla continued to press kisses to her neck, shoulder, jaw and anywhere else she could reach.

"Now _that's_ a kiss." Laura giggled breathlessly, nuzzling her forehead against the other girl's. "Guess what?"

"What?" Carmilla whispered, a sweet smile plastered on her face.

Laura waited for their eyes to meet and spoke the words she had wanted to say for weeks. _"I love you Carmilla Karnstei_ n."

For a moment Carmilla was speechless, no girl had ever told her that; not even Elle. She could feel tears building in her eyes and throatily whispered back; "I love you Laura Hollis."

And suddenly they were kissing again though this time the kiss was passionate, hands roamed over exposed skin, Laura felt like she had been lit on fire but couldn't get enough. When Carmilla gently her tongue along Laura's lower lip, begging for entrance the younger brunette couldn't hold back a quiet moan; granting her entrance. They went back and forth like that for an immeasurable amount of time until Carmilla rolled on top of Laura and began kissing down her neck. Kissing and sucking,determined to leave more than her mark on her love. When she reached a particularly sensitive spot Laura gasped and her grip on Carmilla tightened causing the vampire to pull away and hiss in pain.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Laura panicked trying to catch her breath. "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Cupcake. It just hurts a bit and I over exerted myself." She laid down and pulled Laura with her, breathing jut as ragged. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but maybe we should take it slow for a while."

"I'm more than fine with that." Laura murmured fighting a yawn.

"Tired Creampuff?" Carmilla could feel sleep pulling at her as well as she caught the yawn.

"Yeah, I am. Laura gave Carmilla one last loving peck before laying down with her head on the vampires chest. "G'night Carm. I love you."

"Good night Laura , I love you too." Carmilla ran her fingers gently through Laura's hair and drifted off to he favorite sound in the world; Laura's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorr it took so long, I work retail so this week with Black Friday and cyber Monday his been hell. Also I'm sorry for the mistakes it's 3am while I write this.
> 
> WHO WANTS AN EPILOGUE?!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever time writing for Carmilla, what did you guys think? Should I stop it there or go on?


End file.
